


Azure Dreams

by Red1sWeird



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Sibling Bonding, au where dimitri is raised away from fhirdiad as a normal kid, edelgard kicks dimitri, edelgard too, i write this for a class enjoy, ima keep it real with y’all idk how to categorize this, its ehat the DESERVE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26039080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red1sWeird/pseuds/Red1sWeird
Summary: The King stood straight as he heard a gentle tapping at his door. The Queen appeared at the door, concern written all over her face. She made her way across the room and settled down next to her husband, both watching solemnly as their son was sent away.16 long years would pass before they would see him again.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg
Kudos: 16





	1. Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! welcome to my 3h au thst has been sitting in my brain rent free for the past week! i wanted to do something for it rather than just let it sit in a doc like most of my other aus (cough) so here we are!  
> i was thinking abt ghibli stuff and i thought of this 
> 
> also to my kh people im so SO sorry that it’s been over a year since i updated my vaninami fic i’ll get back to it... someday.....

Rain pounded against the windows of a large, grand castle as a tired blond man stared out of them. He watched as a small horse drawn carriage slowly retreated into the surrounding forest and out of sight. He sighed, his thoughts drifting to the infant boy inside, blissfully unaware of the events that are unfolding.

The King stood straight as he heard a gentle tapping at his door. The Queen appeared at the door, concern written all over her face. She made her way across the room and settled down next to her husband, both watching solemnly as their son was sent away.

16 long years would pass before they would see him again.

  
  


—

“...ma... “

Dimitri stirred and turned to his side. He let out a soft sigh. 

“...Dima…”

Dimitri swatted away at something as he continued to doze off. 

“DIMITRI!”

Dimitri let out a shocked gasp as he felt a sudden pain in his side. “OW!” He looked up at his assailant, “What was that for?”

His sister, Edelgard, looked back at him with a stern glare, “If you keep snoozing off all day we’re going to be late,” She put her hand on her hip, “And if we’re late, Mom can’t make us any dinner.”

Dimitri got up and stretched, his back making a few satisfying pops, before replying, “Okay, okay, I got it. I just wish you’d stop waking me up like that, El.”

Edelgard gave him an unamused expression. She turned on her heel and walked down the cliff they were currently standing on. She stopped a few feet away and turned back to him, “I’ll stop once you actually wake up the first time I call you.”

Dimitri sighed and ran his hand through his messy blond hair. He allowed himself a moment to feel the ocean breeze on his cheeks, the sound of the waves crashing against the cliffside down below grounding him for a moment before he opened his eyes again. The newly energized boy put his boots on before running off to catch up with his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this for my class and i thought it would be fun to post it here  
> dimitri is an agreeable young lad who is just a big goof without all the princely polish  
> i will do my best to keep edelgard and dimitri as close to canon as possible while still having them act like commoners  
> they deserve sibling time and if intsys won’t give me it then i’ll make it myself
> 
> totally didnt name the chapter from fea


	2. Heritage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri pouted at her as they reached the entrance to Marin. He expected the usual friendly greetings they normally received upon entering the village after spending a day out on the cliffside, but the villagers seemed worried. They kept glancing back at the two of them with concern, some of them even outright glaring at them as if they had done something wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello!!! welcome to chapter... 2!  
> im p new to writing so this one took a while to crank out but i Think i am getting the hang of it!  
> anyway pls enjoy :)

The dirt crunched beneath their shoes as Dimitri and Edelgard Baulivan make their way back to Marin, the small fishing village that they call home. 

Dimitri clumsily pulled his boot up as he tried to catch up with his sister, almost tripping over several times before he finally put his boot on and matched his pace with Edelgard’s. 

“I hope you don’t plan on making this a habit, Dima. If we show up late for the rest of the week you might sleep through your own birthday.”

Dimitri perked up, “Y’kno, I can’t believe I’m turning 17 already! Feels like just yesterday I was 13 and still accidentally breaking all my fishing rods”

Edelgard chuckled, “Me too, I remember how angry the merchant would get every time she found out you broke another one of her  _ precious wares _ .” 

Dimitri blew a strand of hair away from his eyes as they kept walking. “What do you think Mom’s gonna do this time? She made a pretty impressive cake for you when you turned 17.”

“Hmm,” Edelgard twirled some of her long brown hair around her finger as she thought, “I think… cheese onion soup… with a side of cheese corn… and an extra pile of cheese to go”

“Hey!” Dimitri swatted at her arm playfully, “I don’t eat  _ that  _ much cheese.” 

“I caught you trying to eat a solid block of cheese.  _ Multiple _ times, might I add.” 

“That doesn’t mean anything!”

“I think it does, Dima.”

Dimitri pouted at her as they reached the entrance to Marin. He expected the usual friendly greetings they normally received upon entering the village after spending a day out on the cliffside, but the villagers seemed worried. They kept glancing back at the two of them with concern, some of them even outright glaring at them as if they had done something wrong. 

Edelgard and Dimitri shared a confused look before heading on to their home, upon a small hill overlooking the village. 

Dimitri spotted a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye and waved them over. A tall boy with dark skin and familiar green eyes made his way over to the siblings and greeted them with a laidback smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri’s closest friend, let his smile drop as he reached them. This worried Dimitri, as Dedue was generally calm and composed, and was rarely visibly worried about anything at all. 

Edelgard’s brows furrowed when she saw him, “Dedue, what’s going on?”

Dedue frowned, “Why don’t I just show you?” He walks past them, heading towards their house. 

Dimitri and Edelgard looked at each other again before following behind him. 

Once the three of them got closer to the house, they spotted an extravagant carriage parked outside of the house. Waiting in front of the carriage were two elegantly decorated horses. 

“That’s… a nobleman’s carriage,” Edelgard gasped, “What’s a noble doing around here?”

Dedue shrugged, “We don’t know, but everyone thinks it has something to do with you guys.”

Dimitri felt a tingling sensation prickling against his gloved fingers. He clenched his fists and waited a beat, before taking a shaky breath and moved to the front door. 

Dimitri knocked on the door rhythmically, and he heard his mom’s voice call out, “Come in, the door’s unlocked.”

The door groaned loudly when Dimitri pushed it open, and he saw his mom sitting at the table with a young man inside. The man had dark black hair. The two appeared to be having a conversation over tea. 

The young man smiled warmly. “Ah, hello there! I am Glenn Fraldarius, son of Duke Fraldarius. You are Patricia’s children, right?” He bowed his head towards them as he spoke. 

“I’m just a family friend,” Dedue replied, “Should I leave?”

“No, no, that’s not necessary. Sit down with us! Patricia and I were just discussing some important matters.”

The teenagers sat down at the table. Dimitri gripped the sides of the chair.  _ ‘Why do I feel so nervous? It’s not like these guys want to arrest us. Maybe it’s because they’re nobles?  _ He felt like his heart had leapt into his throat.

Edelgard inclined her head towards Glenn. “I’m Edelgard Baulivan.”

“Dimitri Baulivan.”

“Dedue Molinaro.”

Patricia set down her cup, “Children, we… have some news to tell you. Please don’t worry, nothing bad has happened. In fact, it’s quite the opposite.” His mom smiled, but Dimitri could see the concern written all over her face. 

Edelgard glanced between the duke’s son and their mom with a furrowed brow, fiddling with her hair. 

Dedue kept looking at the siblings with a frown on his face, seemingly trying to figure out what was going on. 

Glenn sat up in his seat, “Well… this is a long story, and it may be hard to believe but, Dimitri, you deserve to know.”

Dedue and Edelgard looked at Dimitri with bemusement. Dimitri felt his head swimming with a million thoughts. What story? Why only him? What about Edelgard? Why had this nobleman come all the way from the capital just to tell him a  _ story _ ?

“This has to do with your heritage.”

_ ‘My heritage?’  _

“Where to begin… Ah, well. I’m not sure if you know this, but Faerghus had a prince.”

Edelgard spoke up, “The newborn prince who was assassinated 16 years ago?”

Glenn nodded. 

“Wait, what does the late prince have to do with my heritage?”

Patricia gave Dimitri a reassuring smile as she spoke. “He’s getting to that part, Dima.”

Glenn continued, “You see, the prince…”

“He’s still alive.”

Edelgard gasped quietly, Dedue raised his eyebrows, Dimitri felt ice sink into his chest. 

Glenn stood and bowed deeply to Dimitri. “It is an honor to see you again, Your Highness.” 

Every pair of eyes in the room had landed on Dimitri. 

Dimitri felt like he’d been dunked in ice cold water. He felt his head burst with questions. What? How? Why? How could he possibly be a prince? He couldn’t even step ten feet out of the house without getting dirt on his clothes somewhere. He had always felt clumsy and stupid, the exact opposite of the graceful, intelligent princes he’d always heard stories about. 

His eyes scanned Glenn’s bright green eyes, searching for any bluffs. He wanted him to sit back down and say  _ “Just kidding!” _ but he knew he was serious. He looked over to his mom, who looked equally as serious. 

He felt a hand squeeze his. Edelgard looked almost as shocked as he felt, but she had concern written all over her face. On his other side he could see Dedue still staring at Glenn as if he’d grown a second head. 

“But… how? I mean, I always knew that Mom and El weren’t my birth mom and sister, but how could I just  _ be _ the prince?” Dimitri felt his grip on the chair tighten. 

Glenn shifted in his seat. “When you were a kid, you were almost killed. The king and queen decided it would be safer to raise you in secret, and entrusted Lady Patricia to care for you.” 

While Glenn spoke, Patricia nodded her head and chimed in, “It was unsafe for you to stay in Fhirdiad, so I brought you here, where you would be safe and live a peaceful life.” 

Glenn looked out the window. “Ah, it’s getting late.” 

He stood up and bowed his head towards the other four, “Well then, I take my leave. It has been wonderful speaking with you again, Lady Patricia.”

Patricia smiled. “You as well, Lord Glenn.”

Glenn turned to face Dimitri, “Dimitri, please take some time to think. I’m sure this is a lot to take in.” Then, to all three teens he spoke again, “It’s been a pleasure to meet you all.” And with that he straightened up and left. 

The teenagers stayed glued to their seats as Patricia got up to clear the dishes from the table. Edelgard had gone back to fidgeting with her hair and Dedue was staring down at the table, deep in thought. 

Patricia sat back down at the table and gently folded her hands in front of her. “I’m afraid… I do have some bad news…” She looked over the three of them and sighed deeply, “Dima, El, tomorrow you’ll have to pack up your things. We’re leaving for Fhirdiad in 2 days.”

Dimitri felt the ice in his chest spread to his lungs. “B-but, my birthday’s next week. I was supposed to go hang out with El and Dedue and we were going- we were gonna go and hang out by the cliff and go to our favorite hangout spot and I- we can’t do that if we- if we’re… if we move to Fhirdiad…” 

Dimitri felt his eyes grow hot and he knew his ears were turning red. He was acting like a child but it just wasn’t fair! He never asked to be a prince, all he wanted was to live a carefree life with his friends and family.

Patricia’s frown deepend, “I know, I’m sorry, Dima. But we have to do this. You’re the crown prince, you must become prince and take on the responsibilities that come with it.” She scooted over to him and held his hand in hers. “Dima, you mean the world to me, if I could stay here with you and El for the rest of my life, I would. But the kingdom needs a crown prince, and you must learn to take on that responsibility.”

Dimitri clenched his fist. He heard a faint crackling sound and looked down to see his fists coated in a thin layer of ice. Just when he thought his day couldn’t get any worse...

“...I’ll start packing my things.” Dimitri got up and went to his room. He didn’t even look at Edelgard or Dedue. He shut the door behind him and flopped down on his bed. He screwed his eyes shut and bit the inside of his cheek. He felt his eyes grow wet.

He felt as if someone had just taken a weight and tossed it on top of his head. He held up his hands in front of his face for a split second before taking his gloves off. 

In his moment of weakness he’d let his power slip in front of Dedue. How was he  _ possibly _ going to explain that?  _ “Oh, hey Dedue! Did you know I have secret magic ice powers?” _

Maybe he shouldn’t be so shocked he’s some sort of secret lost prince. He was already weird, why not make him even more of a freak than he already was?

“Mitya?” Dedue’s voice came from the door, “Can we come in?”

“...Yeah, it’s open.”

The door opened and Dedue stepped in alongside Edelgard. They sat down next to Dimitri on his bed.

Edelgard reached out and squeezed his hand. “Hey, everything’s gonna be okay.”

Dimitri sat up and leaned against the wall. He rubbed his face with his free hand. “Doesn’t feel that way.” He let his hand fall from his face.

Dedue clapped his hand over his shoulder. “Well, you know you can always come back here, right?”

“Whaddya mean?”   
  


“When you’re king, you can do whatever you want, right? So you can stop by here whenever you want.”

Dimitri deflated, “You guys think I could be king? I can’t walk five feet without tripping over my own two feet, and now I’m expected to by the crown prince, but the  _ king _ ? That just sounds impossible.”

“That’s why we’re going to Fhirdiad, isn’t it? So you can train to be king?” Edelgard shifted herself to face Dimitri. “If anyone gives you a hard time about it, I’ll handle them.”

Dedue rubbed small circles around Dimitri’s back, “I know I won’t be able to be with you, but know that I’ll still be here if you need me, yeah? Send me a letter and I’ll come running.” He patted his back, “And for what it’s worth, I think you’d make a great king.”

Dimitri chuckled quietly. “Thanks guys, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Dedue gave a reassuring smile before schooling his face into a more concerned expression. 

“So, wanna explain the ice powers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> glenn!! hes alive!!!!  
> also dw we will talk about dimitri's ice powers... next time  
> also apologies if dedue seems ooc but this is like... dedue without the tragedy he's gonna act different, yanno?  
> so i wasnt going to post this as a second chapter orignally, and have this as a series of fics but then i realized that these chapters are way too short to be their own fics so here we are  
> anyway hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
